Brain Freeze
by ChocolateButtonsAndBooks
Summary: Short, fluffy fic for Freezerburn Week day 6 prompt: First Date. Yang and Weiss are partners in crime who have to get themselves out of a situation. Fake Dating AU.


**A/N: Just some fluffy stuff for Freezerburn Week! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Shhhh. Quick. Behind that hedge." Weiss giggled as she followed Yang's diving form behind some shrubbery.

"I can't believe heiress Weiss Schnee is really getting into this." Yang looked at her with wide eyes.

Weiss shrugged. "Well I'm gathering intel on my partner and making sure she's okay."

"Just admit you're being nosey."

"I would never stoop to that" Weiss held her head high.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Sure. Anyway, here they come." She pointed through a gap in the leaves, which Weiss scooted over to, and they watched as Ruby walked across the grass, picnic basket slung over her arm. "They're so cute."

"Even I have to admit you've got a strong case there." Weiss let out a sigh. "Ruby planning this is so romantic."

"I taught her well." Yang smirked at her.

"As if."

Yang furrowed her eyebrows. "If I had a boyfriend, or girlfriend, I'd be super romantic." She folded her arms over her chest.

"I'll take your word for it." Weiss waved a hand at her and focused on the scene in front of them to hide her blush.

Ruby had produced flowers and a picnic blanket and her date looked suitably pleased with the arrangement. They were laughing and sitting closer together the longer the date went on and Weiss began to fidget on the itchy floor.

"Maybe we should leave them to enjoy themselves," Weiss whispered.

"They look so happy." Yang turned to her then and Weiss wasn't sure what she could see in those lilac eyes happiness? Pride?

"They do."

"You're right. I thought this would be funny, and I'd get to check that my sister is being treated right, but now I just feel like an idiot."

"Why don't we…" Weiss dropped her eyes to Yang's hand, "why don't _we_ go and do something?"

Yang moved her hand to grab Weiss'. It was a warm, soft grasp that had Weiss' heart fluttering. "Sure. Come on." Yang pulled her up and they snuck away from the park.

"Where do you want to go?" Weiss asked just as Yang let go of her hand. She missed the contact.

"Let's get slushie's." Yang smiled down at her.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Okay, Yang, but don't complain when you get brain freeze."

* * *

"Arrrghh."

Weiss tilted her head at Yang. "Brain freeze?"

Yang nodded, a grimace on her face and her eyes screwed up in pain. "Gets me every time."

"That's because you should sip it rather than gulp it all down in one. Why do you drink them if you always get brain freeze anyway?" They walked alongside each other with no destination in mind.

Yang's eyes focused back on Weiss. "I guess it's worth it for the sugar rush." She gave a smirk. "I guess slush is like you, Weiss."

"What are you talking about? Have your frozen brain cells not recovered?"

"No! I mean, see it like this: kind of icy and harsh but totally sweet and worth your time in the end."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment."

"I meant it as one." Yang's eyes were wide in earnest.

Weiss couldn't help but laugh at Yang's serious face. "Good." Her smile disappeared when Ruby saw them from across the street.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Rubes!" Yang waved her arms.

"Yang," Weiss hissed at her. "What are we going to say to her? We can't tell her we were following her earlier."

Yang replied out of the corner of her mouth as Ruby crossed the road. "Don't worry. I've got this. Just play along, okay?"

Weiss nodded and smiled as her teammate hopped over to them.

"What are you guys out here for? I thought you were staying at Beacon today?"

"Me and Weiss here are just enjoying a date." Weiss' eyes went wide as Yang 'covered' for them. "Speaking of, how was _your_ date?"

Ruby looked between the two of them. "Oh. _Oh,_ I didn't realise you guys were uh. Yeah my date was great."

Yang threw her arm around Weiss' shoulder and caught her off balance. "She's cute Ruby, I'll give you that. Not as cute as my Weiss, of course."

Weiss rolled her eyes at Yang's overplaying but felt her face warm up at the compliment.

Ruby frowned. "So, are you guys serious?"

Weiss felt Yang freeze for a second. "Well you know me. Some people say I can't be tamed."

Ruby laughed. "You better treat my partner right."

"Have some of this slushie." Yang waved it in Ruby's direction until her distraction was complete.

"Arghhh brain freeze!"

Ruby was pulled into a hug by her sister. "I know that pain sis. I know it."


End file.
